


Shifting Times

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Plans are being laid to influence the Court of Camelot.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 126 approval</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Times

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Shifting Times  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Alvarr/Enmyria  
 **Character/s:** Balinor, Sophia, Gwaine, Bess Walker (OC)  
 **Summary:** Plans are being laid to influence the Court of Camelot.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 650  
 **Prompt:** 126 approval 

** Shifting Times **  
“Sophia!” Balinor called out as he stepped into the basement they had been using as a headquarters for the Dark Brotherhood. 

“Yes?” Sophia looked up from the box she was packing. 

“Is that the last of it? We need to get out of here before the police start rounding up sorcerers.” Balinor looked around and sighed.   

“Do you really think it’s safe going to Britain? Won’t we be more exposed there?” Sophia asked. 

“It is not for you to approve my decisions. I am the one calling the play here and I say we go.” Balinor glared at her. “I have magick and it would be suspicious to my son and Arthur if I stayed in England. My son will welcome me and never suspect the truth of who I really am.” 

Sophia closed the box and stood up. “I’m finished here. I have to go to my flat and pick up my bags.” 

“Take the train south to Cardiff. We should not travel together. Make sure you sign this registry that they have for sorcerers. We should appear above reproach.” Balinor instructed her. 

Sophia nodded. She picked up her bag and started out the door. “I hope this works and we all don’t end up burned.”

“Have faith. All will be well.” Balinor opened the door. “Hurry now. You don’t want to miss the train.” 

Alvarr stood at the door with his hand raised to knock. He stepped aside for Sophia. He looked at Balinor. “Good. You’re here.” 

“What is it?” Balinor asked as the man came inside. 

“I have made contact with the girl and she is easily controlled.” Alvarr said. “I was thinking, Balinor. Wouldn’t someone closer to Arthur have been more useful?”

“No. Arthur has a tight circle around him and the only way to get to him is to break it from without. Why are you questioning me on this?” Balinor asked.

“It’s just that Enmyria wasn’t too happy when you had me cozy up to the girl.” Alvarr said. 

“Why does everyone think they have the right to approve or disapprove of my plans?” Balinor glared at Alvarr then took a breath. “Tell your wife to calm down. You may not have to bed the silly thing to get what we want.” 

Alvarr inhaled sharply. “You’re lucky Enmyria doesn’t have magick because she does have a temper.” 

“I’m not afraid of your wife. You need to get back to Cardiff and bring the silly wench to our side.” Balinor dismissed him. 

Alvarr nodded and left. 

Balinor looked around the now empty room and picked up the last box to put in the lorry before he headed south himself.

In the pub in Cardiff, Bess walked in to start her shift. She walked up to the bar and sat down. “Hi Gwaine.”

Gwaine turned around and grinned. “Hey Bessie! How did the test go? Are you going to be an Auxiliary Gold Knight?” 

“I don’t know but Merlin seemed pleased with my skills. He said he would be making the decision soon. I’ll get a letter with the results and an invitation to the training program.” Bess said. “Would you mind if I joined the gold knights as an auxiliary, of course? I know you’re friends with Sir Braden but you don’t talk much about how you feel about the Gold Knights.” 

No I guess I don’t.” Gwaine leaned against the bar. “I do approve of the program. Leon and Percival tell stories of the Gold Knights saving Camelot many times during the Queen’s reign. I’m glad that Merlin talked Arthur into bringing them back.” 

“I wouldn’t want to do anything that interferes with my gob here but I would like to try for it.” Bess said. 

“You have my blessing, Bessie.” Gwaine winked. “Now help me set up for the after work crowd.” 

Bess smiled and went around the bar to start her shift.


End file.
